<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The sorrow of the Loyal Dog by Sansan312</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508097">The sorrow of the Loyal Dog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansan312/pseuds/Sansan312'>Sansan312</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hololive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, POV First Person, Sad, Short, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansan312/pseuds/Sansan312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inugami Korone took it all for granted, she never rejected the thought that nothing is eternal but she never thought it'd be this painful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inugami Korone/Nekomata Okayu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The sorrow of the Loyal Dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sad, short fic incoming (english not first lenguage)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What just happened?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Why do I feel like this?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What am I feeling?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Why does it feel so familiar? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oh, no, I know</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What I'm feeling...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I feel lonely</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But... Why? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Last time I felt like this... She wasn't with me</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But... She's right here... I'm holding her</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She's still here...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Why did I stop feeling like this again? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When I talked to her...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If I had gone to another party...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If I had gone to another shop...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Where would I be now?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Where would she be?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What would I feel?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But I liked not feeling lonely</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was really fun</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It felt good to have someone to rely on</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thanks to her I got to meet new people...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thanks to her I was able to change for the better...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's all thanks to her...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>... She's not moving...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I'm holding her, and yet...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The only one that understands how much I love Koro-san is Koro-san herself!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Did I do something wrong?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Did I not show my feelings enough? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Please tell me where I went wrong</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Please tell me what you want</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Please...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tell me...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Say something...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Do something...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Anything...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Okayu...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I love you</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Please...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>don't leave me</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>